1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to television systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Televisions are ubiquitous, as are Internet computers. Currently, however, consumers typically purchase and use two separate systems to enjoy television and Internet access. Namely, consumers must purchase a television to watch television, and a computer to access the Internet. One result not only is that costs are duplicated and significant space is required, but also that undertaking both activities at once, in one room, can be difficult.
Moreover, the need for two systems burdens some consumers who, while familiar with operating a television and its remote control, might not be familiar with operating an Internet computer. Nonetheless, while perhaps not requiring comprehensive Internet support, such consumers can still benefit from advantages provided by simple, straightforward, intuitive Internet interaction. For example, many consumers might only desire easy access to a weather site or traffic site for obtaining up-to-date information before proceeding to work in the morning, without having to know a great deal about how to operate a Web browser. As recognized herein, it consequently would be advantageous to provide an Internet access appliance that is easy and intuitive to use, for instance one that could be used like a television remote control.
To the extent that attempts have been made to combine television with Internet features, the above-noted consumer needs have remained unfulfilled. For instance, in the system known as “WebTV”, preselected Internet pages are loaded once into a television during manufacture and never subsequently updated, with the preselected pages being accessible through the television using a computer keyboard with its attendant complexity. Since the pages are not updated, however, many Internet-related features such as up-to-date traffic, weather, and news, are not immediately available. Instead, the consumer must access a central site using one of the preselected pages, and then be redirected to a desired Web page. In terms of currently expected speeds of Internet access, this consumes an undue amount of time. Furthermore, it requires browser or browser-like operations that must be initiated by a consumer who might only wish to turn on the television and immediately access up-to-date information using the relatively simple TV remote control without further ado.
Still further, current systems provide the same preselected Web pages to all consumers. As understood herein, it would be advantageous to tailor, for each consumer, what Web pages are provided in a television to that particular consumer. In this way, a consumer is much more likely to gain useful and enjoyable Internet access than he or she would be able to gain otherwise.
Additionally, as mentioned above, in the above-mentioned WebTV system, a keyboard is required for user input to access Web sites. For television functions, however, consumers are accustomed to using a much simpler input device, namely, a remote control. Thus, existing systems that attempt to integrate television and Internet computers do not do so seamlessly, but rather require the operation of two separate systems that happen to be housed together and that require two separate input devices. This complicates matters for the consumer, and is confusing. The object of the present invention is to address one or more of the above-noted consumer needs.